


Snow

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first snow day and he was honestly not prepared for it. He didn't think it would start this early but what else can he do except shiver as he waited for his train.<br/>_________________________________________________<br/>This is my first story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Day One of the #1d25days by @1dpromptchallenges on Tumblr  
> I have never written a story before so I'm sorry if there is a mistake. I'm also sorry if you don't like it.  
> I'm larrystylized on Tumblr.

It was the first snow day and he was honestly not prepared for it. He didn’t think it would start this early but what else can he do except shiver as he waited for his train.

_Where is everyone else?_

He kept shivering and shivering. He forgot his watch at home and his phone was dead in his pocket so he had no idea what time it was. The clock on the station was broken too.

He couldn’t help but stare angrily at the snow. It was cold, the train was late and he was going home to an empty house that held too many memories.

He remembered that their love had started in the spring and ended in the fall. They often met up either at his house or at this train station. He couldn’t help but think would he really be stuck with these memories during the winter, be saddened by the mere thought of them?

“Do you have a coat?” A deep voice mumbled beside him startling him out of his thoughts.

He looked to his right and found himself faced with a coat that looked so warm and he was tempted to try and steal it. He looked up and found himself staring into eyes so green and hair so brown. He got lost in his eyes for a minute before his brain registered the question.

“No... I have a coat. It’s so warm and fluffy. Can’t you see I’m wearing it right now?” He huffed out rolling his eyes. “You think I’d stand in the cold like this just because I like it?”

He glared daggers at green eyes (yes he was calling him green eyes) but he only smiles back. Then without asking permission green eyes began taking off his coat.

“What are you doing? Why are you taking that off?” He grumbled out because if this boy was going to waste a perfectly good coat for something unreasonable he was going to flip.

Again green eyes didn’t say anything.

He shook his head and wondered why he was even bothering himself talking to green eyes when apparently he wasn’t going to get a reply.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air when something was placed on his shoulders. He shouted a curse before looking around to see if there were any children around.

There weren’t any.

He looked at his shoulders and grabbed the coat that almost fell off his shoulders. It was warm and big, very comfortable. He was going to shoot green eyes loads of questions but when he looked up he was gone and his train had arrived.

The next day he stood at the same station, same time. Green eyes’ coat folded in his lap.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw green eyes and a smile and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Harry.” Green- no Harry introduced.

“Louis.”

 And the snow continued falling.


End file.
